This protocol was designed to identify the most frequent and difficult ethical problems encountered by physicians; to examine how physicians resolve these ethical problems; to examine how physicians utilize ethics consultation services, and to determine what barriers or deterrents physicians perceive in utilizing ethics consultation services. Data collection for this study has been completed. Several analyses have been completed. Four manuscripts have been published. The final publication examined ethical dilemmas encountered by clinical investigators.